Grease Lightning
by Draco Dreamers
Summary: They met at a beach. Ginny has no idea who he really is. When Ron tells her, her whole year at Hogwarts turns upside down... But will it right-side up when the silvery-eyed someone tries to prove himself to her?


July, 2004  
Ginny's 5th year  
Draco's 6th year  
Ginny's POV  
Yeah. So maybe it was a mistake. Ron did say his broom wasn't fit for a fifty-mile ride down to the coast of Europe, but did I take notice of this comment? No. I wanted to go to the nearest beach off the coast, and take a dive in the sea (or lake, or ocean, whichever one was off the coast.)  
So I was just a tad regretful when the broom took a tail dive seventy-five feet above the sea. I gulped. I saw the sea (or lake, or ocean?) coming closer and closer, and as I silently prepared my will and waited for the splash (and a possible crunch of bones if there were any jagged rocks underneath the surface -  
Firm arms wrapped around my waist from out of nowhere and yanked me off my (or rather, Ron's) broomstick. I felt myself being seated on a much faster (and much more reliable) Nimbus 2001. I saw Ron's broom plummet to the sea (or lake, or ocean).   
"What do you think you're doing with a broom like that over the bay?"  
Before turning around to thank my rescuer, and answer his question (and to see who in the heck it was, more like it) I made a mental note to myself: It's a bay, Ginny, a bay. Why didn't you think of that in the first place?  
Then I started. My rescuer was totally and none other than hot! Well-muscled - not huge bulky muscles like all those guys on the Muggle television sets. Fair skin - pale, but smooth, even, and not sun-blotted or acne-induced, and he didn't have a huge nose either. It was -well- normal-looking, only I'm astonished by the fact that the Lord created a man whose nose added to him being incredibly hot. Every other man she's seen had a big nose, a small nose, a pointy nose, a very round and red nose, a pimple nose. And his eyes! They were a swirly grey-and-silver and more grey, and more silver, looking into his eyes was like being sucked into a never ending whirlpool!  
The man then cleared his throat loudly.   
I started. Then I realized I had been staring at him for at least thirty seconds with my mouth hanging open! I turned away quickly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, but not quickly enough as to where he wouldn't see me turn several shades of alarming red. Not counting the hair. I saw him give throw me a sexy sneer, with a raised eyebrow.  
"Bashful, are we? There's really no need to be. I'm sure we'll get along fine, considering the fact that we were probably out here for the same reason. And if we were, then we probably have enough in common as to where we'll get along fine."  
We had now almost reached the coast of the bay, which is where my destination was. But, then again, I had no way to get home.   
"Um, er - where are you headed?"  
"Right up here," he answered, nodding his head in the direction of the beach.  
"I sometimes like to get away from home, y'know. I just like to swim, floating on my back, but not for too long, cause I reckon I wouldn't look good with a tan," he said, motioning to his platinum blonde, silver-ish hair that was slicked back.   
I giggled, and beamed at him. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible to be in his company for a few hours...  
"Same here, only I'd really enjoy watching the sun go down, laying on one of those huge boulders a few feet into the bay." I sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bore you like that. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"  
"Hmm?"   
"Y'know, I mean, we'll probably be the only living beings within a mile of each other for the rest of the day. "  
"Oh. Well, there's no guarantee's I'll fly you back home if you keep boring me with an aloof attempt at conversation. I mean, come on, boring me with dreams of sitting on a rock and watching a big particle of gas and flame move a couple inches out of your view -"He was motioning toward the sun, but had to stop speaking as I burst out in laughter. That earned me half-hearted glare on his part, which only served to set me off again.   
God, he was hilarious, and he wasn't even trying. He was hot, and I doubted he used any facial products. He rescued me, and some snobs wouldn't 've rescued me while still knowing all they'd have to do is lift a finger to save my innocent life.   
And since any half-way decent fellow wouldn't leave you out to drown, I wanted to find out who this man was, and if he was perhaps more than half-way decent...  
I decided on a sincere comment before I could feel comfortable talking to him -  
"Thank you, by the way. For saving my life. I know you're a good person if you would do something like that for me."  
I saw his eyes widen for a split second. "Oh, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I most definitely have my faults. I believe any halfway decent fellow wouldn't have left you to drown. It's spooky really, these creeps who know all they'd have to do is lift a finger to save an innocent life, but still make no move to do anything about it."  
Spooky.....  
*  
This girl was most definitely gorgeous. She must go to Hogwarts if she lives around this part of England. That means she must be in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, but she can't be in Slytherin. I would've seen her. I would have noticed.   
That means that I should hope she's not someone pleasant to be around, because if she was nice I might start to like her.   
And if I start to like her father would notice me daydreaming about her. And if father notices that he'll ask who in the hell I'm daydreaming about (and if he asked me that right now, all I'd be able to answer with would be 'An attractive redhead with a sense of humor'). And then he'll ask what house she's in. And since I know she's not in Slytherin, she'll be in a different house. And father loathes all people who aren't in Slytherin. Very few of them he makes civilized conversation with.   
So I resume my thoughts.   
Maybe Father wouldn't mind if she was a Ravenclaw. . . But she'd have to be a pureblood. No way could she be a muggle-born, muggle-lover or be in Gryffindor. Nope. Just wasn't thought of. Wasn't possible.   
Who was she? I was about to ask her but I noticed it was time for me to come in for a landing on the beach. I pulled up slowly and landed on a boulder (and I mean, a twenty foot-tall boulder, at least). It was a few feet deep into the water. About five feet deep, to be exact. I un-mounted the broom and held Her hand to help her down. She stopped and looked at me. I dropped her hand.   
"What's your name?" I said softly, with a hint of curiosity.   
"Virginia," she replied. "What's yours?" She cocked her head to one side and gazed into my eyes as though to communicate the answer telepathically.   
"Draco. Nice to meet you." I reached out to shake her hand. After a few seconds, Virginia (did she have a nickname?) dropped her hand and started shuffling her feet, looking down upon them as she did so. Oh, great. I was making her feel intimidated. Quite the opposite affect of what I wanted. I tried to break the silence.  
"Hey, well, you know, it would have been a bit more pleasant to meet you under different circumstances - but I mean it's either first seeing you at the bar or first seeing you as you are about to plummet into the depths of the bay? I like the idea with the sense of adventure, don't you?"  
I saw her look up at me with a weak grin, then look back down. Unabashed, I decided to give it another go.  
"Of course, know that I think about it, a bar could have a sense of adventure depending on how many shots of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey you had!"  
That did it. That broke the mood. She looked up at me and just started laughing, full out. I was rather proud.   
Mental Note: Humor is a powerful thing. Never waste it.   
When Virginia (I'll ask her if she has a nickname) had contained herself, she drew out her wand. For some reason I thought she was going to curse me, but then she aimed the wand tip to her chest and muttered, "Aquasio," and instantly her wardrobe changed to a deep green bikini. It wasn't one of those swanky, stringy ones that had about an inch of fabric. I hated those. But this one was fashioned so that I had to use all my willpower not to stare. Or sneak a glance, for that matter.  
"You comin' in?" Virginia asked, motioning toward the cool bay water.   
"Oh, yeah," I muttered stupidly as I pulled out my own wand and used the same spell to change my clothing.  
I climbed to the edge of the boulder and jumped off of it. I heard a shriek a moment before I plunged into the water. When I rose, I said, "What's the matter?" I called, seeing her panicky face.   
"What's the matter? - you just jumped off a twenty foot boulder, the water's not very deep! You could've hit you're head at the bottom!" She sounded outraged, and only stopped her little speech because she noticed I was smiling. And why shouldn't I be? She was worried about me, and acting all 'maternal.' It was cute.   
"Oh, It's not dangerous! Come jump in!"  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Jump, I'll catch you!"   
"Why would you go and suggest that I go and kill myself if you just got done saving my life in the first place?"   
"I am not suggesting you go and kill yourself! But since you're so convinced I am, then I'll prove it to you I'm not by 'saving your life' again and catching you after you jump!"  
But Virginia had already used her wand to transfer herself onto the ground. She daintily waded thorough the water back to me. Then she got a wicked grin and splashed me.   
"There's for trying to trick me into suicide!"  
She winked, but I noticed her cheeks were tinged with color. She'd noticed by splashing me my hair had come down to hang in front of my face. Yep, she'd have a good time in my company, and I just bet I 'd have a good time in her. I just wished I knew what she was thinking...   
*  
The water's really nice. I thought it would be unbearably cold. Maybe Draco put a spell on it while I wasn't looking? Hmm... That's something to think about... But where do I know that name? Draco...It isn't common... Maybe he's from school? I have it on the tip of my tongue, but -  
"Do you have a nickname? Virginia seems a bit formal... you know 'Virginia, come here,' or 'Virginia, would you hand me that?' Yep, the more I say it the more formal it sounds. Unless of course someone was declaring their undying love for you, but I don't intend on doing that anytime soon."  
I jumped slightly and was jerked out of my thoughts.   
"Yeah, my whole family calls me Ginny, sometimes Gin, except my brother. He refers to me as 'be quiet' or 'Ginny-leave-us-alone!'"  
I did my best to put on a fake-looking pout. But then I saw the color drain from Draco's face.  
*  
Oh, God. Isn't Ginny supposed to be Weasley's naïve sis? But, no. Her name was Genevieve. Or Ginger. Or something like that. But my conscience was nagging. I had to be sure. So, in a (very, very) strained voice I replied, "And who, pray tell, would your brother be?" Then I considered. If she were who I suspected her to be, even if she was a Gryff and a goody-goody, maybe Father wouldn't mind me starting to fall for her... If, that is, I did. Which I don't.   
What unnerves me more is that if I did start to fall for her, I'd be liking my enemy's sister. And, if we ever started dating, rest assured he'd kill me. Or at least lock me up and torture me every day while being an inch from death all the while. Life is just too complex. Or maybe my brain is doing double time 'cause I'm standing right next to the person who's the center of my thoughts. And now, even in my head I'm babbling. God, I'm hopeless. It's just lust. Yep.   
*  
"Ron," I replied with ease. Then I saw him running fingers through his hair with what looked like anxiety. Man, I was just talking, what was up with him? Was it something I said? I decided to keep going. "And, I am a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and if you need a good laugh, I was possessed by the Dark Lord in my first year because some bastard slipped one of his possessions into my cauldron when I went shopping for school supplies at Flourish & Blotts." I paused to take a breath, and to collect my memory of the incident.   
" He said 'here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -'. He pulled himself out of Hagrid - the gamekeeper's- grip and had beckoned his son to follow him out of Flourish & Blott's. I had never known his son's name, I only referred to him by his last name 'Malfoy', and his father, first name: 'Lucius'. I did know, however, that his son was just as much of a slimeball as his father. He was just a smidge cute, but I haven't really seen him in four years. He was so-unsocial. I disliked him greatly, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione loathed him. Ron especially, I can tell you that."  
*  
Uh-oh. She's going to talk about me. Brace yourself. Oh no, I hope she doesn't remember all the things I'd said. But I still pretended to be interested. "Oh? How - how so? I mean, how was he such a slimeball?"  
*  
"Well, in Flourish & Blotts - wait a minute. How do you know who Harry and Hermione are?"  
"Uh- um, I don't. I had just assumed they were schoolmates."  
"Oh. Well, In Flourish & Blotts he was harassing Harry about things he can't control-"  
Draco let out a snort that didn't go unnoticed by me.   
"What?"  
"Nothing. Do continue."  
"He called me Harry's 'girlfriend', which I will never be. Though a few years ago I would have welcomed it."  
I thought I saw Draco grimace, but I ignored it. But then my memory flashed on one comment Malfoy made, that was just cruel. Especially with everyone around. I drew in a shaky breath.   
"Then on Valentines Day, I had sent Harry a singing Valentine. It was so stupid, and when I wrote it I was overcome with stupid pitiful girly admiration for him.   
'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard.   
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.'"  
I shook my head. "Malfoy was there, and he saw everyone laughing after seeing a dwarf sing it to him. Harry looked quite embarrassed, and Malfoy had yelled to me, 'I -"  
"- don't think Potter liked your Valentine much. Yes. I know. I was there. I go to Hogwarts, too, remember?"  
"You have such a good memory from the past four and a half years it's enough to keep me suspicious. What year are you? What house are you in? I must know."  
"I'm no one of consequence, and that's all you'll ever need to know about me."  
I considered this before asking, "Why won't you tell me?"  
"Your brother wouldn't want me in the company of you. He thinks I'm bad news."  
"He thinks many people are bad news, when they aren't. He won't let one guy at Hogwarts date me, even if it's a Gryff. He'll threaten to break their nose."  
"Sounds a tad overprotective."  
"You have no idea."  
***  
A few minutes later...  
"Hey! You splashed me!"  
"What?" I said innocently.  
"You splashed me!" Her voice was fill of accusation and laughter at the same time.  
"Well, you can't blame me. I was just thinking that maybe the force of the water might have enough force to lift the top of your bikini up."  
"Ugh."  
"What?"  
"You." She said before a near tidal-wave of water engulfed me.  
"What the -"  
Oh. Coming from her laughter I surmised that was her idea of payback. I wasn't going to give up that easy.   
I charged toward her, lifted her up like an infant, then threw her into the water.   
When she emerged, breaking the surface, she was coughing in between fits of hysterical laughter.   
"Oh God," she gasped in between laughing sessions, "You are so immature!"  
"I think you've mistaken the definition of 'having fun' for 'immature.' Besides, how do you know I'm not a third year?"  
"Because third years are too young to be considered totally hot."  
Right before looking down feeling completely self-conscience, blushing, (but still incredibly happy, came a voice from inside my head), I saw Ginny clasp a hand to her mouth before she looked away in horror.   
Haha - I thought with some satisfaction - she hadn't wanted me to hear that! Those were her actual thoughts! Wahoo! Yippee! Score! But how would I respond to a comment like that?  
I cleared my throat. (Still not looking at her,) I said, "What...But - "   
"'What butt?' Good sentence there, Draco."  
"I told you earlier not to bore me with your dreams, Wea- Ginny. Probably next it's going to be some sordid tale concerning, you, I, and a rather small broom closet."  
"Don't get smart with me."   
She was blushing so much I think the color of her cheeks outdid the color of her hair. And that was saying something. This was fun. I'll keep going until she's just border-lining being angry...  
"You know you want to." Heck, I knew I wanted to.   
"Shut up."  
"Why, is the sound of my silky voice tempting you at all?" I purred. I thought I saw her jump slightly before muttering, "Would you sod off?"  
"There's only one way to keep me quiet."  
"And why don't I want to know what that is?"  
"Because it'd be your fantasies coming to reality."  
"I've known you for an hour, I won't go snog you to keep you quiet!"  
"But you know you want to..."  
"Prove it."  
"Does the fact that I'm as sexy as sin do anything for you? Oh, yes, wait a minute, I forgot! You already told me that!"  
"One moment you're Prince Charming and you're a bastard the next, you know that?"  
"Yep. I have a split-personality. And both Prince Charming and the bastard sides are incredibly hot."  
Boy, how I loved rubbing this in...  
"Sod off!"  
"Make me..." Right now Virginia looked like murder. If looks could kill...  
"If it means that much to you..." She walked toward me, grabbed my face in her hands, and placed her mouth on mine.   
Hey, wasn't exactly what I'd intended, but it worked nonetheless. I'd also like to make a mental note (as me and Ginny are making out leaning against a twenty foot boulder) that I am proud of myself for exercising great self restraint by not doing more than I did (which was still quite a bit..)I mean, We both started out with a minimum of clothing, and we were (almost) chest deep in warm water, as the tide was coming in... And, I had a member of the family my family was famous for loathing (squashed) in between a boulder and I. I mean, come on... 


End file.
